


【铁奇异】PWP|如何使奇异博士顺服自己？

by Although2003



Category: AFHB
Genre: Doctor Strange (2016) Spoilers, Iron Man 3 Spoilers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Although2003/pseuds/Although2003
Summary: 也许是我流OOC反正我就想搞奇





	【铁奇异】PWP|如何使奇异博士顺服自己？

**Author's Note:**

> 也许是我流OOC  
> 反正我就想搞奇

Stark大厦的LED灯熄灭了。  
这意味着什么？  
只有至尊法师和Stark自己知道。  
Tony急不可耐地将刚从其他维度回来的至尊法师推倒在实验台，台面上零散的配件硌着至尊法师精瘦的背部。法师忍不住闷哼出声。  
Tony揽住法师让他起身，法师颤抖着抱住他，双腿夹在他的腰上。然后Tony随意地把配件工具全部推开，空出实验台上一片地方，有些粗暴地把法师按回实验台上。  
很久以前——当Tony从那个拿星盾当武器的大兵口中听到Stephen Strange这个名字的时候，他绝对没有想到他会和这个Doctor发展成这种关系。  
法师瑟缩着身子，伤痕累累的手抓着Tony的手臂，想要拒绝。靛蓝色的法师袍因为刚刚的战斗破损，露出几道浅浅的伤口还带着血。偏白的皮肤也裸露出来。一双灰绿色的眼睛被零点星光点缀着，还泛着水光，就那样看着Tony。像是下一秒就要哭出来。  
他是被Tony操怕了。  
Tony也感受到法师的畏惧。他伸手抚上法师的脸，附身在法师耳边低语“别怕，Stephen。”  
Stephen的身子几乎是反射性地弹了起来，撞在Tony怀里。Stephen觉得自己的脸已经烧起来了。真是糟糕，而这都拜Tony所赐。  
Tony便顺势捧着Stephen的脸吻下去，Stephen的唇瓣很柔软，温度有点低但是干燥的。Tony伸出舌头舔舐让Stephen的唇染上水光，有些血腥的味道钻入Tony的鼻腔。他知道Stephen受伤了。  
Stephen顺从地张开嘴，他们的牙齿碰撞在一起，引来了Tony的轻笑。Stephen突然触电般地按住Tony在解他腰带的手，结束了短暂的吻，声音染上哭腔。  
“Tony……”  
刚处理维度裂缝，不想却碰见了异度空间想要入侵的生物，Stephen现在真的是身心俱疲。再加上自从他们确定了关系之后Tony几乎每次见到他都要把他狠狠地操一顿，已经给Stephen造成了某种特定反应。Tony一旦靠近他他就忍不住颤抖，Tony一碰他他就像火烧似的，可他也无法拒绝Tony，因为他们深爱对方。  
“乖。”Tony诱哄道。轻轻地在Stephen高挺的鼻梁上烙下一吻，再次咬住他的唇瓣。  
Stephen颤抖着接受Tony的吻，小心翼翼地将自己的舌头滑入Tony的口腔。Tony笑着勾住他的舌，引导他与自己交缠。又用牙齿轻咬他的唇瓣，将他的嘴唇吮吸至红肿。  
Tony放过了Stephen的变得肿胀红润的唇，开始去解Stephen的腰带。他们交融的口水丝粘在Stephen修剪整齐的胡子上，泛着水光。Stephen的脸早就红透了，看起来格外诱人。  
坠物繁多的腰带很快就被Tony熟练地解开。其他人可做不到，毕竟这腰带还真是挺麻烦的。  
Tony将腰带扔到一边，扯开法师袍的外衫，将里衣扒开。Stephen白皙的胸膛裸露在外，几道浅浅的伤口散发出血腥的味道。Tony眼神一暗，把Stephen从实验台捞起来，Stephen吓得搂紧了Tony的脖子，赤裸的胸膛紧贴着Tony的反应堆，微凉的触感让他一激灵，身子颤得更离谱。  
接着Stephen被抱着坐在了实验台上，外袍和里衣被Tony一次过脱下来，被Tony吐槽过像裙子的衣摆也被卸下，瘦而有力的腰肢被Tony握在手里。  
Tony低下头去舔舐Stephen身上细碎的伤口，将属于法师的血吞入自己腹中。湿热的感觉滑过伤口，疼却又很温暖，那种感觉太微妙了。Stephen抱住Tony的脑袋，呻吟毫无预兆地从口中溜出，刺激的Tony的听觉神经。然后Stephen的裤子也很快被脱下来，滑落在地上。他全身只剩下一条平角裤。  
而Stephen的身下已经有勃起的现象，Tony的火热紧紧地贴合着自己。Stephen身下突然一空，下意识抱紧了Tony。小个子的Tony正抱着他往卧室走去，两人的下身抵在一起，Stephen甚至能感受到Tony的小兄弟在跳动。  
被抱到床上的Stephen全身的伤口都被Tony舔了个遍，整个人都浮现出了淡淡的粉色。Tony把他最后一点遮蔽卸下。而后当着他的面脱下自己的衣服，裤子。直至他们赤裸相对。  
Stephen扭过头，不敢去看Tony。Tony对法师的羞涩满意极了。尽管他们已经做了许多次，可法师总能给他带来新的惊喜。  
Tony掰过Stephen的脸，让他正视自己。低头蹭过他的脸，温热的气息尽数打在他敏感的侧颈。Tony轻咬他的耳垂，舌尖试探性地探入耳洞，模仿着抽插的动作，手在他精瘦的腰肢上游走，食指恶意地轻刺了一下肚脐。真是最明显不过的性暗示。  
“你真的辣极了，我的法师。”Tony一边说，一边抠弄着Stephen的乳尖，手指围着淡粉色的乳晕打转。引诱的话语加上动作引得Stephen的全身剧烈颤动，因伤而微抖的手紧紧地拽住身下的布料，像要把床单撕破。  
Stephen突然紧紧搂住Tony呻吟出声，Tony满意地勾起嘴角笑了笑。然后继续伸出舌头沿着Stephen的腰线往下舔，在他的身体留下一道暧昧的水痕。Tony将Stephen翻了个身，让他背对自己。舌头沿着尾骨到达股缝，在穴口打转。  
“Tony……不。”Stephen羞耻心爆炸地撑起身子回头想要制止Tony继续，腰肢却止不住地扭动，像在盛情的邀请。因为扭头让Stephen流畅的颈线形成一个倒三角形，Tony忍不住伸手在他的颈窝里摩挲了几下。  
带茧的手指触碰到颈部嫩滑的皮肤，酥痒的感觉让Stephen的腰又软了下去，Tony又趁机在他的后颈摸了两下。Stephen干脆把头埋进枕头，任由Tony摆弄自己。  
“把腰抬起来。”Tony命令道，双手揉捏着法师挺翘的臀部。“今天不是只有修缮工作吗？伤是哪来的？”语气里满是嘲弄，但也根本隐藏不住其中的心疼。他知道Stephen今天只是去修复维度裂缝而已，没想到还会受伤回来，他不太高兴。  
Stephen颤颤巍巍地用手肘抵住床，把腰抬起来，穴口完全暴露在Tony眼前。“修复完维度裂缝之后有几只异度空间的生物跑出来想要到地球捣乱……”Stephen倔强地咬着唇，不想Tony听出他的隐忍，他浑身抖得厉害。  
“所以你打不过它们？还是说你心软被趁机偷袭了？嗯？”Tony说话的气息全部撒在Stephen的后背，唇贴在Stephen的肩膀，在上面留下一个带血的牙印。  
Stephen哧哼哧哼的，像是默认，又像是否认。Tony继续往上啃咬，在Stephen的锁骨、侧颈留下一连串红色的记号，吻痕与牙印。最后狠狠地吮吸他突出的喉结，感受他声带的震动。一只手套住Stephen的前端抚弄起来，另一只手的手指按压着Stephen柔软后穴的入口，被自己调教得敏感的法师已经分泌出肠液，Tony轻易地探入了一根指节。  
“唔啊……吻痕……会被看见的——”Stephen再次回头，说出那些不应该现在担心的话语。  
“没关系，你的小斗篷不是可以帮你挡住吗？”Tony对上Stephen泪眼朦胧的视线，Stephen的眼眶染成媚红色，晶莹的泪花在里头打转。一瞬间，Tony只觉得下体硬得发疼，他暗暗骂了一声。操，他真的好辣！幸好他是我的。他棒死了！  
加快手上套弄的速度，Stephen偏淡色的阴茎已经完全勃起，在Tony手中轻轻地跳动着，真是可爱极了。Tony将食指和中指完全伸入未被扩张好的穴道，肉壁紧紧地绞住他的手指，Tony挑了挑眉，仍然惊讶于法师的紧致。“每次扩张都觉得手指要被你夹断了。”然后展开两只手指让空气灌入软热的内穴。微凉的感觉让Stephen难受，连反驳Tony都做不到，跟随生理状况往后晃着他纤细的腰，想更靠近Tony。Tony趁机把无名指也塞进后穴去，开始了抽插。寻找让Stephen痴狂的点。  
Stephen猛然弓起腰，优美的背紧紧挨着Tony的腹部，给他莫名矛盾的安全感与危机感。Tony把头埋在Stephen颈间，深深地吸了一口气——至圣所的主人身上有古老的檀香木的气味。淡淡的血腥更增添几分色情的味道。下身贴着Stephen细嫩的腿根摩擦，想要缓解硬得胀痛的感觉，把那片白皙的皮肤磨成了淡红色。  
Tony一边用手指抽插着Stephen的后穴，一边快速地套弄他的下体，将透明的液体抹开在他的柱身。自己的小兄弟还操过他的腿根抵在他的双球下，一下又一下。Stephen的手肘已经失去支持力，只能把头埋在床上支撑自己。“Tony……我想要……”  
“嗯？你说什么？”Tony满意地加快套弄的速度，感受法师的器物在他手中剧烈地抖动两下，白色的液体释放在自己手中，有一些滴滴答答地落在床单。“太小声了我没听见。”Tony将液体抹在Stephen的背上，一边狠狠地用手指碾压Stephen穴道的高潮点。Stephen情迷意乱地扭动着身子，屁股往Tony的腰靠，白色的精液从他背部滑落，磁性的嗓音变得嘶哑而甜腻“我想要你干我，Anthony。”  
“操！”Tony骂出声，迅速抽出自己的手指，双手掐着Stephen的胯骨，将自己的火热抵在穴口，第一下插进去就开始了剧烈的抽插，囊带撞击着Stephen的屁股，啪啪的声音开始了就停不下来。  
“啊~太快了……”Stephen没能想到Tony一开始就那么激烈，绵长的呻吟传入他自己的耳膜，大脑一片空白。腰身完全塌陷下去，只能被Tony捏着侧腰抬起屁股来干。  
“不是你让我干你的吗？嗯？怎么嫌快？”Tony带着粗重的喘息问道。话说得下流，动作还是跟着Stephen的要求做了。Tony放慢了抽插的速度，退出来再狠狠地一刺到达最底，顶端按在Stephen的前列腺研磨，感受着湿热的内壁像无数张密密麻麻的小嘴，紧紧地吮吸着自己，高温得像要把自己融化在里面。  
“Tony……”Stephen的穴壁紧紧地纠缠着Tony的火热，瘫软的身子艰难地转向，想要从Tony那里得到安慰。  
“叫我的名字。”Tony将Stephen抱起来，前段沿着前列腺的薄膜转了一圈，让Stephen面对面跨坐在自己身上，咬噬他的乳首。  
Stephen心神领会，沙哑的嗓音叫喊着Tony。“Anthony~别咬……嗯……那里不行。”  
“那里不行，那这里可以了？”Tony双手包裹住Stephen被操熟的屁股，使劲地揉捏，在上面留下令人遐想的指印，另一边向上顶胯，跨坐的姿势让Stephen把他吃得更深。  
“Anthony！”Stephen抱着Tony的头，把他的头发揉乱，密碎的吻落在他的头顶，腰肢主动地随着Tony的动作起合，每一次都达到最高默契。  
“你好色啊，法师。”Tony伸出手指在Stephen的穴口按压，被阴茎插入的后庭被这样刺激实在是太过了，Stephen的肉壁紧紧绞住Tony，Tony狠狠地顶在他的敏感点上。  
Stephen仰起头哭喊着Tony的名字。好看的颈脖已经被汗水沾湿，发丝凌乱地散开。几缕白色因为汗水的分泌粘在额角。迷人至极。  
Tony发了狂似的卡着他的腰窝操弄他，这次任由他怎么哭怎么叫都没有停下动作。Stephen发了疯似的用那双令人惋惜的手在Tony背上留下几道痕迹，使劲地摇着头，清爽的头发在空中飘扬起来。因为汗水的滑落而使伤口隐隐发疼让Stephen进入到了一个新的层次。  
“Stephen……Stephen……”Tony低喘着喊出法师的名字，法师的下体一直抵在他的小腹上随动作摩擦变得高温。Stephen突然停止了动作，搂着Tony的背伏下身体，双腿紧紧夹住Tony的腰。然后Tony感受到小腹上一片黏腻。Stephen他射了。  
Tony的下体忽然被肠壁加大力度挤压，夹得他头皮发麻。“你想我射在里面还是射在你的脸上？”Tony直白地问被操到失神的法师。  
Stephen无力地靠在Tony的胸膛，只有肠壁还在卖力地吮吸着Tony的柱身。“我想你射在我里面。”法师的唇贴着Tony的耳根，双腿紧箍Tony的腰，脚后跟压着Tony的屁股。  
“如你所愿，Vincent。”  
霎时，Stephen的瞳孔缩小一倍。他没想到Tony会叫出他这个名字——思想很快被打断。他的腰止不住地颤抖，穴口剧烈收缩，迎接着Tony射入精液。  
好多，好胀。Stephen甚至觉得自己的小腹被内射到鼓了起来。里面都是Tony的东西。  
Tony享受着半勃的器物留在Stephen温热的后穴的感觉，就这样拖着法师的屁股把他抱起来往浴室走去。他今天决定暂时放过法师，因为法师他今天太累了。  
“Friday，往浴缸放热水。顺便准备药品治疗魔法伤害。”  
“好的，BOSS。”  
Stephen昏昏沉沉地挨着Tony睡着了，他很安心。  
Tony是个值得他依靠的人。  
Tony也只会让他一个人依靠。  
Tony也能够让他顺服于Tony。  
他们也身为超英互相扶持与深爱。


End file.
